Relatos de su Perfume
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Estará bien, me digo tranquilizadoramente y espero tener razón mientras tomo su mano caliente en mis propias de granito, frías. Tiembla con el toque, pero no se retira. Ni yo, me encanta tenerla en mis brazos. Nada se puede comparar o sentirse mejor que esto. Traducción.
1. DISCLAIMER

**Memoirs of Her Scent**

La trama pertenece a **Amaterasu Kinesi**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

_Esta parte es desde el punto de vista de la autora._

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_Por favor noten:_

_Para todos los efectos;_

_No se pretende ninguna infracción de derechos de autor._

_Este fic se está escribiendo __sólo__ para fines recreativos._

_La saga Twilight y todos los personajes implicados en la trama de esta historia son propiedad del autor, Stephenie Meyer._

_Sin embargo, la trama es de mi entera responsabilidad._

_**-Esto es válido para el resto de esta historia.**_


	2. PROLOGO

**Memoirs Of Her Scent**

–**PROLOGO**

"¿Jasper?"

Al igual que la oración de un mártir, el sonido de mi nombre sale de su lengua con una caricia subyacente y cae de sus labios con un toque de un suspiro suplicante. A medida que el sonido de su voz lleva y llega a mis oídos sensibles, la visión de su lengua me traspasa, ya que parpadea de su boca y arresta un camino mojado a lo largo de la costura de su labio inferior. Hipnotizado, me lleno de satisfacción gratificante por lo bien que mi nombre suena cayendo de esos labios.

Con una voz que es pequeña y llena de lágrimas sin derramar ella llama mi nombre otra vez, apenas por encima de un susurro. A pesar del bajo decibel, puedo escuchar claramente la desesperación en los acordes de su voz.

En la quietud de la noche, o cualquier noche, no hay mucho que no puedo escuchar o perder, y mucho menos el sonido de _su _voz. De hecho, ella sabe que yo la oigo y espera mi respuesta con la respiración contenida, casi sin atreverse a la esperanza.

"Estoy aquí", le aseguro en voz baja. Disfrutando de la retrospectiva, me aseguro de que mi voz sea un poco más alta que la de ella solo había sido y al hacerlo, he garantizado que va a escuchar mi voz.

En el instante en que ella oye mi voz, estoy satisfecho en experimentar el cambio drástico que sus emociones sufren con tan sólo oír mi voz. Instintivamente, me acerco para una sensación de su estado de ánimo, al igual que ella tangiblemente y visiblemente se relaja.

Luego, escucho su pequeño suspiro de alivio. La exhalación lleva su cálido aroma dulce hacia mí de inmediato y me embriaga sistemáticamente. Momentáneamente, mi mente se nubla con el aroma embriagador que es totalmente de _ella _y también lo hacen mis sentidos ebrios.

Porque ahora sé que yo desesperadamente _necesito_ llegar a ella y estar a su lado, no tengo ninguna opción al respecto sino para actuar en consecuencia. En el silencio, rezando, espero que el cierre de esta brecha entre nosotros no la ponga en peligro a ella a la crudeza de mi demonio interno.

Un punto discutible, en verdad—si no está en peligro de mi demonio, soy tan peligroso como un ejército de un solo hombre por mi cuenta. En realidad, si estoy siendo honesto, probablemente debería estar caminando lejos de ella en este momento o advirtiéndole que se mantenga alejada de mí.

A pesar de todas mis reservas, postergo todo pensamiento racional y sigilosamente encuentro mi camino a través de la oscuridad hacia ella. Una vez que llego al mismo lado donde ella se encuentra en su habitación sin incidentes o sin tener que levantar el manto de la oscuridad, contemplo mis opciones. Después de una pequeña vacilación, me acerco un poco más a ella, durante que he tomado el tiempo de probar y fortalecer mi autocontrol voluble en el proceso, lo suficiente como para manejar mi demonio y mantenerlo en raya.

Incapaz de reinar mi deseo de tocarla un momento más, sin cuidado y sin dudarlo alcanzo por ella en mi prisa por hacer contacto. Con el objetivo de tener un asimiento de su mano, la cual ella sostiene en alto y extiende ante ella—al igual que un ciego, en busca de una mano en una prisión de noche perpetua, midiendo y con confianza—alcanzando por lo que ella no puede ver, le tomo de la mano y la sostengo.

"Estás aquí". Jadeando, se estremece en mi tacto, pero no se retira. Yo tampoco. _Todo irá bien_. Me digo a mí mismo con la esperanza de encontrar una pequeña medida de consuelo. Con la esperanza de que tengo razón, entrelazó sus cálidos dedos con mis propios de granito, fríos y me acerco a ella.

"Estoy aquí", suspiro, esta vez contra la concha de su oreja. Y entonces, sonrío. Plácidamente la alegría me envuelve cuando mi frío aliento acaricia y besa su piel caliente, como yo aspiro y deseo poder hacer con mis labios en este momento, y ella se estremece.

Necesitando sentir más de su calidez y cercanía a mí alrededor, yo la recojo en mis brazos y tomo su puesto anterior en la cama con ella sentada en mi regazo. Al instante, yo sé por qué existo y es por este momento, me encanta tenerla en mis brazos.

_Nada _podría sentirse mejor o compara a este momento robado, cuando llego a sostener y cuidar de ella. En este instante prestado, su cuerpo caliente parece estar seriamente pidiendo mi frío abrazo y así como me entrego a esta locura por su bien, me parece que todavía tengo esperanza.

_Por ahora, puedo fingir... fingir que es mía y yo soy suyo._

"Jasper...", suspira.

Envolviendo sus brazos delicadamente alrededor de la nuca de mi cuello, ella me aferra cerca de su pecho con un suspiro. Con mi frente apoyada en su hombro, ella enciende aún más este deseo consumidor que tengo, que sigue creciendo y quema por elle mientras ella lo nutre sin pensamiento consciente. Como el toque de una pluma, sus dedos comienzan una caricia perezosa a lo largo de la columna de mi cuello y sin escrúpulos sé que le pertenezco a ella—ni siquiera importa ya que ella no es mía ni nunca podrá ser.

"Estoy aquí…" repito.

Dejando a un lado todos los pensamientos de por qué no puedo desear la mujer en mis brazos de la manera que ya lo hago, yo la sostengo celosamente y posesivamente cerca, de la manera en que yo sé que ella quiere y me necesita que la abrase. Egoístamente, me atrevo a desear el poder quedarme eternamente con ella en este momento, sin tener que dejarla ir.

Sin lugar a dudas, en verdad, yo soy el que anhela su cálido abrazo. De una manera dolorosa... Ella simplemente no lo sabe; ella no puede saber. No importa qué, ella no puede saber acerca de mis afectos, porque no voy y _no puedo_ permitirme el travestismo que traerá sobre nosotros el entretener pensamientos de deseos tan egoístas.

Hay demasiado en juego.

"Gracias", me susurra y su sinceridad me envuelve.

_Yo no la merezco, yo soy el que no es digno_. El pensamiento es fugaz pero resuena dentro de mí con una resonante y dolorosa verdad que despreció recordar, pero difícil de ignorar y por lo tanto reconozco, sabiendo que debo.

Cuando me arriesgo inhalando su perfume y tomo una aspiración cautelosa, descubro que ella huele tan encantadora como siempre y al instante siento que mi demonio se agita. Los gritos suplicantes de mi demonio interno proceden a sacudir a mi autocontrol por una muestra de su maravilloso elixir, aromático. Apretando los dientes, trato de resistir a través del juego de poder que toma lugar entre mi demonio y yo, y trato de ser el que sale victorioso.

_**Una muestra… sólo una muestra, sería mejor que nada,**_ coacciona con vehemencia mi demonio interno_**, con tal de que apague la sed abrasadora que carboniza la columna de mi garganta con cada inhalar y exhalar, una muestra será suficiente.**_

Es una lucha, pero no accedo, no hasta que siento mi demonio consentir y caer de nuevo a un matiz menos desconcertante, y una vez más tomo el control.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto, preocupado. Las palabras suenan ahogadas, para mi sorpresa, debido al prolongado silencio que nos mantiene sin palabras en un momento aparentemente atemporal. Casi con desesperación, rezo para que ella no comience a hacer preguntas, o se de cuenta de mi desliz y me lo traiga en cara.

_Debe ser a causa de sus lágrimas y la inmensa fuente de emociones paralizantes que se derivan de ella a mí._ Racionalizó y eso es lo que termino diciéndome a mí mismo. Aunque, entre tú y yo, no estoy muy convencido de eso.

Hay tanta tristeza amontonada en ese cuerpo frágil de ella que yo no puedo empezar a comprender la forma en que todavía es capaz de pararse sobre sus propios pies y seguir con su día funcionario. En realidad, es una maravilla que incluso pueda seguir sin siquiera desmoronarse en pedazos el momento que ella da un paso o los fríos pieles de lluvia de Washington contra su pálida piel, una vez que está fuera de su puerta. Por eso, yo la admiro.

"No quiero hablar de eso." Su respuesta ahogada, que me hizo sentir algo abrasador contra mi pecho—mi pecho húmedo y manchado con sus lágrimas—me tiene cautivo. "¿Sólo abrázame, Jasper, por favor?" suplica.

_Como si alguna vez tiene que suplicarme._ Mentalmente burlo.

"Por supuesto", concedo.

"Más cerca".

A petición suya, la abrazo aún más cerca y prácticamente la aplasto contra mi pecho mientras maldigo a Edward por hacerla llorar. De repente, me encuentro deseando que de alguna manera, _de alguna manera_, poder abrazarla aún más cerca y evitarle todos sus demonios. Todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora, sin embargo, es tratar de calmarla con mi poder antinatural, que parece no tener efecto en ella en este momento.

"¿Es esto lo suficientemente cerca para ti?" Bromeo.

Cuando la abrazo, su previamente errático latido comienza a latir un fuerte ligado pulsante contra su esternón, incluso su entre su respiración, sin descanso y siento su ritmo ondulante contra mi pecho. Consumido por la maravillosa sensación de sus latidos tan fuertes, me da con imaginarme que mi corazón late a la par con el de ella y lo acepto como mi propio.

"Casi", ella responde con una sonrisa burlona en su voz.

_¿Es su desesperación tan grande que ni siquiera yo puedo ayudarla?_

Este conocimiento duele más que el hecho de que ella no es mía y nunca lo será. Quiero protegerla, llorar _con_ ella y _por_ ella... Si sólo mis ojos pudieran desbordarse y derramarse por su dolor, lloraría lágrimas de sangre aquí y ahora.

"¿Y ahora?"

Sin lugar a dudas, me siento impotente.

"Gracias," ella susurra.

Echando un vistazo hacia mí, ella me honra con la más pequeña de las sonrisas más débiles antes de enterrar su cara en mi cuello una vez más. La acción inocente me hace gemir con anticipación y frustración, ya que puedo sentir sus labios atractivos contra el hueco de mi cuello. Calientes, húmedos y palpitando sangre.

La sensación de sus labios contra mi cuello es como una marca hecha con hierro candente, porque su contacto trae a la conciencia el hecho de que son suculentos, húmedos al tacto y pulsando con sangre que me vuelve la boca agua. Listos para la toma, si me inclino a tomar lo que no se me ha sido ofrecido conscientemente.

"¿Jasper?" ella pregunta con curiosidad.

"Nada. No es nada," le aseguro con un suspiro casi derrotado.

Poco convencida, ella cambia de posición en mi regazo y se aleja un poco para responder mejor a mi mirada. Fijándome con esos grandes ojos oscuros de ella, ella me mira fijamente a los ojos y no puedo mirar a otro lado mientras ella me miraba hacia mí con escepticismo obvio. Con incertidumbre le sonrío y encojo mis hombros, mientras ella sonríe y sacude la cabeza hacia mí en una señal segura que me dice que ella cree que soy incorregible.

Aunque sé que debo poner algo de distancia entre nosotros, antes de que sea demasiado peligroso para ella, yo no me atrevo a hacerlo. Después de todo, estoy justo donde quiero estar. Por lo tanto, me tomo la libertad de halarla a mi pecho una vez más y en vez, la abrazo más cerca que antes.

Afortunadamente, ella no protesta. De hecho, ella parece disfrutar en este giro de acontecimientos y se mueve alternativamente, enterrándose a sí misma más debajo de mi piel con un suspiro satisfecho. Sin no la conociera mejor, diría que ella quiere que nos unamos en una sola entidad.

Sabiendo que no es saludable preguntarse lo que yo me pregunto, lo sigo haciendo y en silencio me pregunto:

_Mi Bella... mi dulce, valiente e inocente Bella, honestamente, ¿no puedes ver lo _loco_ que me vuelves con querer y deseo?_

* * *

**La autora esta mejorando todos los capítulos, por lo que aquí esta el prologo mejorado!**

**Con amor,**

**Another Girl :P**


End file.
